


Silver Rings and Fairies

by Selah



Category: BORN (band), Jrock, ViViD (Band), the GazettE
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, bdsm relationship, implied sex only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Surprise me," he'd said. And he was definitely surprised. But when IV surprises a person, sometimes they get more than they bargained. Ryouga should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Rings and Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> Something written awhile back that never really got posted around because I can occasionally be shy like that?

In retrospect, telling Ko-ki and IV “surprise me” when asked what he wanted for his birthday had been, well, not a bad idea, per se, but... Ryouga tested the cuffs around his wrists again. He’d definitely been surprised. He had also completely underestimated how devious his bandmates could be. Who knew falling asleep at the studio could be so dangerous to one's purity?

Okay, so he hadn't been a virgin since his second year in junior high, that wasn't the point. For all his bluster and joking around with his bandmates, he had never once engaged in such kinky things, with a partner of either gender. Truth be told, his experience with other men wasn't nearly as extensive as he had let the others believe. He hadn't once ever claimed to be an expert, but he also hadn't been entirely honest, letting them infer more than was really there. As he tugged again on his wrists’ bindings, he couldn't help feeling he was about to pay for his bravado.

"You can stop tugging; we had IV test them and he couldn't break them free, so you might as well just save your strength. We have better uses for that energy anyway."

Ryouga automatically turned his head towards that wickedly familiar voice, though it was useless with the blindfold blocking his vision completely. Of course Reno would be involved, Reno was always involved. His fellow guitarist liked to claim it was all about being a good leader, but Ryouga rather thought it was because his friend was a natural born busy-body. And possibly also a bit of an attention whore.

"Oh don't discourage him so easily, Reno-chan," another voice purred and Ryouga stiffened with how close it felt. A voice that did not belong to one of his other bandmates, nor any of SuG's members. Not SCREW, not even the senpai ... at least, he didn't think so. Ryouga would be the first to admit he didn't know their seniors on the main label as well as he perhaps ought, but he really was a private person at heart. If not for Reno, he wouldn't know even a quarter as many bandmen as he did now.

"He can be incredibly stubborn, I didn't want him to hurt himself," Reno retorted, a pout so clearly visible in his tone that Ryouga couldn't help but smile. "You won't have to listen to him whining for the next week and a half or more over every little bruise."

"Such things you say," that unknown voice cooed, moving away from the bed - Ryouga assumed it was a bed, anyway, though he couldn't say for certain - and presumably closer to wherever Reno was. "As if I won't help you with him if he misbehaves for you."

That sounded like there was something between Reno and this unidentified person. A boyfriend their dear leader had been keeping from them, perhaps? Wouldn’t blame him for that; Ko-ki and IV had a bad habit of giving anyone crazy enough to admit to dating any one of their bandmates something akin to hell.

“You’d _better_ ,” Reno half muttered, but as much as the sentence felt unfinished, the only thing Ryouga could hear was ... something wet that was probably kissing. What the hell? Why was he even here, anyway? He couldn’t think what he could have possibly said to any of his bandmates that they would think this would be something he’d want. Sex with Reno? Yeah, sure, who wouldn’t want those luscious thighs wrapped around his waist? But not like this. Not tied up to some bed, unable to touch or even see.

“You shouldn’t pout like that, Ryouga-chan, it might stick that way and then where would we be?” IV’s voice purred in his ear and Ryouga couldn’t help but flinch. What the hell? When did IV get here? And why the hell was the little fucker a part of this ... this ... this whatever this was?

“You _said_ you wanted to be surprised,” IV was saying and Ryouga could _hear_ the pout in the little bastard’s voice.

“This isn’t what I’d had in mind, you pervert,” he muttered, tugging on his wrists again. “I was thinking dinner out or maybe some accessories or something.”

“But none of those things would have been a _surprise_!” IV chirped, and it was all too easy for Ryouga to imagine his friend's face changing from pout to devilish grin. “Bet you never saw this coming~”

“Who would?” Ryouga growled back at him, tugging at his bonds again. “This is just demented. Now let me out of these stupid cuffs.”

“Ugh, Renomomo, your boyfriend's being a pouty bitch again,” IV whined. “You aren't giving him enough head.”

“He's _not_ my _boyfriend_!” Reno snapped back, and while it was true, Ryouga wasn't exactly reassured by the way his friend said it. Like there was something wrong with him or something.

“Right, sure, fine, whatever. Does this mean I get to fuck him instead~?”

“O-oi!!”

“Now you're just being ridiculous,” Reno said and Ryouga could almost hear the way his fellow guitarist was rolling his eyes. He didn't think it was _that_ ridiculous - IV was hot enough, not that he'd really thought about it - but still not his idea of an amazing birthday gift. Now if they'd gone through all this trouble and there was a hot chick involved, that would have been different....

“Really, IV-kun, I trusted you, but Ryouga-chan doesn’t look like he’s enjoying himself at all,” that voice he couldn’t quite place said, moving closer to him once more. Fingers trailed along one outstretched arm. For a moment he thought maybe he was going to be released, but while the fingers lingered on his wrist, they moved on without releasing the cuffs that held him. Bastard.

“No, not enjoying himself at all. Such a shame.... Sweet dreams, Ryouga-chan.”

He was all set to protest when something damp and sweet-smelling was pressed to his face. What the fuck? Too late, he realized what it was, trying to hold his breath and fight free. Useless, but he had to try, didn’t he?

~*~*~

Ryouga bolted upright in a cold sweat. His bed, his apartment, a blanket tossed over his still-clothed body, like he’d been found at the studio by one of his bandmates and brought home. Had that whole thing then been nothing but a dream? Running a hand through his hair, he got up and headed for the kitchen. Well, he felt a little stiff, but sleeping on a studio couch for even just an hour could account for that. IV could probably have carried him home easily enough. A little weird that he hadn’t woken up in the process, but with a dream like that, and as thirsty as he was now, well, if he was coming down sick, that would explain that, too.

There was a note on the kitchen table, in Reno’s sloppy scrawl. The other guitarist was claiming responsibility for bringing him home, saying that he’d used his own key to get them in and lock up again behind himself. All fine with him. And not a hint that anything weird had happened. It must have been a dream. He’d take something when he went back to bed and maybe it’d be gone in the morning.

~*~*~

He was running a little behind, fuzzy still from the cold medicine he’d taken the night before, so Ryouga wasn’t too surprised to find himself the last one to arrive at the studio. He didn’t even feel that bad about it, to be honest – usually he was there an hour early, he was due to be late for a change.

“Well it’s about time. Renomomo’s been teasing us with some sort of announcement that he wouldn’t share until you got here!” Ko-ki said, pouting at him. “All right, Renomomo, out with it!”

“Mm, I don’t know if I should, you’ve been such a brat for the last hour now,” Reno said, shaking his head. “Maybe I’ll just make you wait for the company meeting this afternoon.”

“Meeting?” Ryouga asked, already fishing his keitai out of his back pocket. Had that been on his schedule before and he’d just forgotten about it? Not like he couldn’t reschedule coffee with Chiyako, but he’d feel bad about it, since they’d only just made the date yesterday.

“Yeah, corporate has some big announcement and they’re giving us a preview before they take it public, remember? I told you about this last week.”

And there it was in his phone calendar, set for half an hour before his coffee date. Maybe he could still make it work? If it was just a pre-announcement thing, well, how long could that take? Then again....

“What sort of preview? Since you obviously know, is it going to be a short meeting or am I going to have to reschedule my date?”

“They’re adding two more bands to the indies label, but since when are you dating anyone???”

“It’s just coffee, you don’t have to give me that look,” he protested, holding up his hands in a futile effort to fend off his bandmates. “We just met a couple days ago, it’s nothing, I’ll just let her know we’ll have to reschedule.”

“How mean, Ryouga-chan, keeping a girl from us,” Ko-ki said, pouting at him. “It’s like you’re embarrassed by us!”

“She works for the company, she already knows I have weirdos for bandmates,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, don’t we have work we’re supposed to be doing?”

“Yes, well, we’ve been waiting on you, mister twenty minutes late,” Reno scolded. Ryouga could accept that, he supposed, though considering none of his bandmates looked particularly ready for practice... In fact, he was only counting three of them at the moment.

“Where’s Shin-kun?”

“Getting Starbucks,” Reno said as he steered Ko-ki back to his drum kit. “We can start without him,” he added, giving IV a passing swat on the ass.

“Oi! Stop abusing me!” the bassist protested, making a show of rubbing his ass. As if Reno had even hit him that hard. “You’re such an abusive leader-sama. I should file an objection to this treatment.”

“You weren’t complaining in bed last night~” Reno cooed and Ryouga had to fight down a shudder. Not that he wasn’t used to his bandmates’ antics by now, but still. A little close to the weirdness of that dream. Though once they got down to seriously working, it was easy to forget. Maybe Reno was picking on IV a bit more than usual, but then IV was sounding sloppier than usual, too. To the point where Reno kept IV back through their usual lunch break. Ryouga didn’t know what those two did instead of lunch, but whatever it was seemed to work.

They called an end to the day in time to get everything packed and still make it to the meeting on time. Ryouga still felt weird filing into a meeting room like this, helping himself to one of the bottles of water as he took a seat next to SCREW’s Manabu. SuG’s members came in after them, along with, to his surprise, two of their senpai: Yasuno and Kai. A suit whose name he couldn’t remember came in a bit later, asking for their attention. He started in on the usual spiel about the company’s philosophy and something about keeping up with music trends, though Ryouga could feel his attention starting to wander. Particularly when the door opened to admit ten more people who felt vaguely familiar. Then the suit was explaining PSC Indies had recruited two more established bands to the label, D=OUT and BORN. He then invited the two bands to introduce themselves, starting with BORN. 

Ryouga never heard D=OUT introduce themselves. He didn’t even hear the other two members of BORN introduce themselves. He was too busy trying to keep his cool while watching the tiny bundle of energy that was BORN’s bassist. And trying to figure out where they had met before, why his brain had chosen him out of all the possibilities to put into that dream. It was just too weird of a coincidence.

“Shouldn’t stare, Ryouga-chan,” someone – Kai, his brain helpfully told him a beat later – whispered into his ear. “Someone might get the wrong idea.”

“S-senpai, I wasn’t –.”

“It’s all right, only natural to be curious,” Kai said as he stepped back from him a bit, opening up the proper space between them. “You should go over and talk to him.”

“Oh, um, huh?” Brilliant as ever and he inwardly winced at his own stupidity.

“Kifumi-kun could use some more _steady_ friends, you should go introduce yourself. Or do you need me to do that for you?” Kai asked, twitching an eyebrow in polite inquiry. Ryouga resisted the urge to stammer like an idiot, glancing sidelong at where Kifumi was bouncing next to someone whose name he didn’t catch, the both of them engaged in quite the animated conversation with Ko-ki. Wild hand gestures in every direction, just getting close enough to say hello would take some careful timing to avoid getting hit in the face.

“Come on,” Kai said, catching his wrist and tugging him forward. “I’ll introduce you to them both.”

As if he had any choice, feeling a bit silly but unable to say no to his senpai. When they were close enough, Kai dropped his wrist in favor of capturing one of Kifumi’s arms in mid-gesture.

“Kifumi-kun, you’re going to hit someone if you aren’t more careful,” he mock scolded, which did nothing to dampen the unrepentant grin on the bassist’s face. “Now let me introduce you. Ryouga-kun of ViViD, this is Kifumi of BORN and Hikaru of D=OUT.”

“Yoroshiku,” he murmured, bowing politely, feeling a bit self-conscious about the whole thing. 

“Yoroshiku,” his two new labelmates chirped together, almost immediately after falling into giggles. No wonder they had hit it off so well with Ko-ki. Well, that was okay, he just had to make enough polite conversation to not be considered rude and then he could escape. Maybe not even that much as he noticed the time; he still had that coffee date to keep, after all. No one seemed to even mind the idea of him leaving, which suited him just fine. Knowing Reno, there would be plenty of other opportunities to get to know his new labelmates better.

~*~*~

“So what do you think?”

“I think he decided last night was just a dream,” Kifumi sighed, flopping across Kai’s couch in a boneless heap. “Kinda sucks, but whatever. He wasn’t having any fun anyway, so probably better that way.”

“Mm. As chipper as IV-kun was looking, one might almost wonder if he hadn’t done that on purpose,” Kai said, shaking his head slightly. That one was trouble, definitely.

“You think?” his newest pet said, rolling over to blink up at him with surprisingly innocent eyes. “That seems pretty mean, to set up a friend for something like that when you know he isn’t going to enjoy it.”

“One can never be too sure with IV-kun. He can be a bit of a twisted little thing sometimes,” Kai said, shrugging as he rearranged Kifumi so he could sit down on the couch as well, the bassist’s head in his lap.

“I had fun with him, though. And Reno-kun. Maybe I could have fun with them again some time?” Kifumi asked, hope shining plainly in his eyes. Ah, youth.

“Maybe,” Kai conceded, carding fingers through black strands. “If Reno-kun asks nicely. And no, pet, that is not an excuse for you to poke at him until he does.”

The momentary pout was sign enough that he’d guessed right about his pet’s intentions. So predictable, though that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. 

It really was a shame about Ryouga, though; he knew Kifumi had been looking forward to playing with the two guitarists. Well, perhaps the subtle nudging to befriend his pet would bear favorable fruit? Ryouga still kept to himself too much, perhaps spending more time around someone like Kifumi would be good for him. As much as Kifumi needed more calming people in his life, from where Kai was sitting, he rather thought Ryouga could use some more excitement in his. And that was something he was quite certain his pet could provide, in spades. The younger man was already squirming a bit, caught between enjoyment of being petted and the restless energy that so often coursed through him.

“All right, pet, all right,” he said with a laugh, tugging on a forelock. “Go burn off some of this energy of yours before you explode.”

“Thank you, Kai-sama!” the bassist chirped, popping up off the couch like a spring. That grin meant someone was in for mischief, but his pet was gone before he could do more than start the usual warnings to be careful.


End file.
